Dark Abyss
by Black Dios
Summary: Through the darkness there is always a light to guide you no matter how dark...But what happens when the light is no more? To Yuki, Shuichi is his light in the dark but Shuichi has been taken! This time a tiny little light in the dark might not hold out..
1. Chapter 1: The Silent Waking

This is why you never EVER listen to TaTu while writting...  
  
I do NOT own Gravitation....Although I wish I did....-sniffle- But I DO own my character!!  
  
_____________________________  
  
------------------  
  
Dark Abyss  
  
------------------  
  
Shuichi Shindou was running fast "I'M LAAAATE!!!!!!" of course being his usual hyper self he isn't looking where he's going and  
  
*thud*  
  
"owww...." he sat there rubbing his butt "That hurt..." a hand reached out to him and he looked at it then at the person he had bumped into "Wh-What are YOU doing here?!?!?!"  
  
She smiled at him "I was here to visit you and maybe to visit the rest of the band too" She continued to smile her long icy blue ponytail coming out of a bun that was a perfect rose swayed in the breeze. She was dressed in a grey shirt with a moon and star on it and hot pink baggy pants.  
  
Shuichi hugged her making her fall over "OHMIGODIHAVEN'TSEENYOUINALOOOOONGTIME!!!!" He slurred out not pausing for a breath.  
  
"Hey calm down there Shuichi...." She pushed him off lightly "Don't you still have work to do?"  
  
"AH! I totally forgot! Come on Hiro will probably want to see you again!" He jumped up and dragged her.  
  
"Ummm okay?" She said unsure continuing to be dragged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki had just woken up and looked at the clock. It read 10:56 AM "Ugh....I don't want to get up yet...." He dived back under the covers.  
  
Just then the phone rang "DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL I WANT SLEEP!" He screamed and tossed his phone into the wall and it ceased ringing. "Better..." with that he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"COME OOOOOOON!!!!" Shuichi said dragging her up the stairs- literally.  
  
"That hurts Shuichi! I'm comin...." She walked up the stairs then looked at Shuichi "Betcha I reach the top before you do"  
  
"Your on..." He smiled and started counting "3.....2....." She took off "HEY NO FAIR!"  
  
She turned her head and stuck out her tongue "I'M NEVER FAIR!!!" Shuichi started after her with great speed but she reached the top "Now what one's your studio?"  
  
Shuichi grabbed her arm and started to drag her "This way" He burst through the door "HEY GUYS!!! HOW'S EVERY-" He was cut off to feel a gun to his temple.  
  
"You're late..." K said his finger hovering over the trigger and Sakano panicking in the background  
  
Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously "Sorry I ran into my cousin on my way here"  
  
She stood up and brushed herself off "Guess that's my que..." She walked in and smiled "Hey Hiro how ya been?"  
  
Hiro smiled "Fine and you?" K looked at the girl a look of shock on his face "YOU!" he pointed to her backing up everyone looked at K and the girl looked back at him her face also had a look of shock on her face "YOU!" she pointed back.  
  
Everyone looked at them in confusion and the first one to ask was of course Shuichi "Um... Do you know each other?"  
  
K and Shuichi's cousin glared at each other and pulled out their guns and aimed at each other and she smirked "Still the same off aim guy huh K?"  
  
K glared back "What do you mean I have no aim?" He shot but he missed and she laughed.  
  
"See?You STILL can't aim" She put her gun away and patted his shoulder "Don't worry I have to go see someone else right now but nice seein you again" she smiled at Shuichi "Is it alright if I stay with you for awhile?"  
  
Shuichi blinked and smiled back "Yup!"  
  
"Kay buh bye!" she ran out leaving a smiling Shuichi and K and everyone else confused.  
  
"Well now that she's gone..." K started everyone looking at him confused "We can start" he pointed his gun at Shuichi "Come on you're the one that's late"  
  
"R-Right!" Shuichi scrambled and the practice began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki had managed to get up again and sat on the couch sipping his coffee watching some TV and then looked at the clock. It read 1:39.  
  
"Wow I slept for awhile there..." He yawned and flipped through the channels. "I know I should probably start that new book but I'm too tired..."  
  
He started thinking "I wonder how Shuichi's doing....I probably should've woke him up this morning..." He shrugged "Nah...Why the hell do I care anyway?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Shuichi!" Shuichi turned around to find his cousin running toward him.  
  
"Yea what?" Shuichi smiled as she ran into him. "OoF!"  
  
She looked at him with big red teary eyes*1* "You weren't gunna leave me were you?"  
  
"No NO I was gunna wait for you" Shuichi said shaking his head "So did you find the rest of the Crescent Stars*2*?"  
  
"Yea they were happy to see me again" She smiled and got up and grabbed shuichi's arm and pulled him up "Come on Twinkle!"  
  
Shuichi looked at her and glared "You know I don't like that name Moon" she glared back at him.  
  
"You know I hate that name...." Her eyes seemed to glow as she glared at him.  
  
"Hey chill out then don't call me 'Twinkle' cause I hate that name" Shuichi said walking beside her on the sidewalk.  
  
She smiled "Okay!" It was already dark out and after awhile they finally reached Yuki's apartment.  
  
"TADAIMA!!!!" Shuichi called out and his cousin laughed.  
  
Yuki looked out from the kitchen "Oh hey" He looked at his cousin "Who's the girl?"  
  
Shuichi smiled at his cousin and she smiled back then turned to Yuki "I'm Crescent McMoon Shuichi's cousin.Now Yuki...I need to ask how your relationship with my Shui-chan has been."  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow ~HER Shuichi? He's MINE not hers and she doesn't DESERVE to call him Shui-chan!!~ Despite all the things he wanted to say he had to say cool "Fine by me. Although he's still annoying"  
  
"I see..." She looked around and it was dull. I mean DULL "Yuki...Don't you like colors?" She sat on the couch and Shuichi sat on her lap smiling playing with her hair.  
  
Yuki was getting aggrivated and sat on the couch "Not really I like my apartment the way it is...."  
  
"Okay...." She smiled at Shuichi who smiled back. She put her chin on his head and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then looked at Yuki noticing how he was taking this "Jealous Yuki?I never knew you acctually could HAVE emotions"  
  
Yuki glared at her and she glared back her eyes flashed with a glow "Why are you treating him like your lover?"  
  
She smirked "What? I can't do this to my cousin?" Shuichi looked at them.  
  
"Well...I think I'm gunna go for a walk..." Shuichi said getting up.  
  
"Okay Shui-chan buh bye" Crescent smiled and watched Shuichi go out the door.  
  
Yuki then shot his gaze to Crescent and she just smiled evilly at him "What are you planning to do?"  
  
She continued to smile evilly "I'm keeping that my secret for now....But for now..You can expect some compitition" She got up and followed Shuichi out the door.  
  
Yuki looked at the door and squinted "I'm going to win this challenge one way or another..." He whispered dangerously.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
*1* Yes that's right my character has red eyes.  
  
*2* The Crescent Stars. Crescent's band name. I've liked that name for awhile.  
  
Well I had to get this storie out of my head and onto something. You'll probably hate what's going to happen later in the storie. Well hate it? Loved it? Want to kill me? Want me to continue? Please R&R for if you don't I will not continue it! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark

Well here's chapter 2  
  
"Blah blah bla.." = talking  
  
~Why the hell am I doing this again??~ = thinking  
  
____________________  
  
----------------  
  
The Dark  
  
----------------  
  
Yuki woke up to a crash in his living room the next morning "What the..." he walked out and went bug-eyed to the mess.  
  
There were beer cans everywhere and most things had been broken. Conffetti (I have NO CLUE how to spell that ^-^') was splattered over the floor and Shuichi who was laying on top of Crescent.  
  
~They probably passed out from too many beers..~ Yuki thought to himself as he tried to count all the beer cans and he hadn't even counted half way and counted about 80 cans. He pushed Shuichi off Crescent with his foot "Dammit Shuichi wake up"  
  
Shuichi groaned and hit Crescent as he flung his arm causing her to wake up with an "OW!".  
  
~Serves her right....~ "Have fun last night?" Yuki asked annoyed and crossed his arms.  
  
Crescent glared at him and stood up and poked him in the middle of his chest looking pissed off beyond all hell and was gunna bite his head off and slowly walked towards him her face in his (Crescent is only a few inches shorter than Yuki) causing him to back up as he looked a little nervous "Why did you lock Shuichi out of the bedroom last night? Does that occure often? If it does I'll be happy to kill you"  
  
Yuki pushed her "Give me my space women..." He pulled out a ciggarette and lit it "You don't have to get so close and no. That DOESN'T happen often"  
  
Shuichi woke up and mumbled something "Whad I miss?" He looked at them confused.  
  
Crescent smiled at him "Nothin Shui-chan why?"  
  
Yuki looked at her disgusted ~Nothing? NOTHING?! She WANTS to KILL ME!!! She's a living DEMON from HELL!!!!~ Yuki screamed mentally.  
  
"Hey Yuki what's with the face?" Shuichi asked poking him.  
  
"Nothing..." He walked to his office and slammed the door making bot Shuichi and Crescent wince.  
  
"Well come on lets go Shuichi" Crescent said shaking his shoulder ~That bastard...How can he be so cold to my little Sun?~  
  
"Coming!" Shuichi screamed and followed her out to a midnight blue mercedes.  
  
As soon as they got in she jammed on the gas the car speeding down the road at about 120 mph.  
  
Crescent was sriving smoothly even though her attention was divided. One was the road the other was Shuichi who grabbed the seat with a panicing expression on his face.  
  
"Hey Shui-chan you gunna be alright?" Crescent asked her car still speeding down the road.  
  
"Oh yea.....just fine...." Shuichi said nervously keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Well ok if you say so...." Crescent said as she put on the brakes and the car immediatly stopped "Come on Shui-chan!"  
  
Shuichi, who was still in shock from the car ride, was being dragged by his cousin who was laughing maniacally.  
  
She was still laughing maniacally as she entered the studio "HEY EVERYONE GIVE SHUICHI A MINUTE TO RELAX HE'S STILL IN SHOCK MODE FROM THE DRIVE HERE!!!!"  
  
K, Hiro, Suguru, and Sakano looked at Shuichi who's eyes were wide open and seemed as though he was still clentching the seat.  
  
"Is he gunna be alright?" A voice asked from behind and Crescent turned around to find a man with almost black eyes, silvery-blue hair and dressed in a white tanktop, grey baggy pants, a trench coat and lots of necklaces and peircings standing behind her.  
  
"JEWEL! I DIDN'T SEE YOU YESTERDAY!!!" Crescent exclaimed and tackled him and hugged him close causing him to blush.  
  
"Well he was sick yesterday so don't squeeze him too tight there Twilight" Another voice said to her.  
  
She looked up to find a man with topaz eyes and long light green hair he was twirling around his finger. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The one behind him had storm grey eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing a black suit with a dark purple tie. The one beside him had sea green eyes and blue hair. He was wearing black pants that had lots of buckles and a short red vest with just as many buckles. He also had black fingerless gloves and lots of rings and one peircing.  
  
"Hey there Hiragan (1st guy), Shizuzen (2nd guy), and Surian (3rd guy)" Crescent smiled standing and pulling Jewel up.  
  
"Who are they?" K asked putting a hand on her head.  
  
"I swear I heard those names before but I can't remember where..." Suguru said drifting into thinking.  
  
"You mean you don't know them? This is the Crescent Stars we're talking about here!" Hiro bursted out and ran over to Hiragan with a pen and notebook "Can I have your autograph? You are the BEST guitarist I've ever heard!"  
  
Suguru and K animedropped then glared at him anger marks everywhere "YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU DON'T GO ASKING FOR AUTOGRAPHES LIKE SOME FANGIRL!!!!"  
  
Hiragan signed the notebook "No biggie I don't mind."  
  
Crescent laughed "You always seemed relaxed except for when you get hugged"  
  
He smiled at her "Course cause I usually don't get hugged the way you hug people Twilight."  
  
"'Twilight'? Why are they callin you Twilight DM?" K asked Crescent.  
  
"Cause that's my nickname DS" She said turning around to face him.  
  
"Why are you calling each other DM and DS???" Hiro and Suguru asked together.  
  
"Because those were are code names in mmmmpphmphmph. MMMPPHMPHMHPHMHMPHMPH" K's mouth was covered by Crescent's hand.  
  
"In what?" Shuichi asked coming out of shock.  
  
"We can't tell.. Right DS?" Crescent asked glaring at him her eyes say "I'm gunna kill you if you tell..."  
  
"Y-Yes Ma'am!" K said saluting.  
  
Crescent sweatdropped "You doofus put your hand down...oh by the way how's Judy?"  
  
"We got divorced a week ago" K said getting ready to pull out his gun.  
  
"Oh I see... I'm sorry..." K and Crescent backflipped a great distance and skidded guns pointing toward each other and they smirked. K pulled his trigger and missed while Crescent shot and the bullet stopped in between his eyes as he flinched.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!" Hiro, Suguru, and K screamed as they looked at the bullet and Shuichi flicked it.  
  
The Crescent Stars smiled and Shuichi turned to her "Still don't mind showing your demon angel powers to the world eh...." Shuichi's eyes became fierce and everyone looked at Shuichi as he smirked "Serrios?"  
  
Crescent sighed as her voice changed to a dark voice that echoed "Shuichi how many times have I told you to not call me by my demon name?"  
  
"I lost count because you use your powers too much doesn't she Demon Angel Council?" Shuichi stood up and looked at Jewel, Hiragan, Shizuzen and Surian.  
  
They sighed they voices changed to dark voices and also echoed "Yes she does. But she IS also the head of the Clan."  
  
"True true..." Shuichi said as he looked out into the rain as a sad expression crossed his face.  
  
"What are you all talking about?" Hiro, Suguru and K asked. Sakano had passed out from the shotting incident.  
  
"I'll tell you later kay?" Shuichi said into the window.  
  
The Crescent Stars smiled and looked at each other "Well the rest of the Council is calling us for a meeting bye"  
  
They dissapeared in a piller flames except for Crescent she smiled and put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder and noticed he was crying "The day is coming close isn't it?" Shuichi nodded and Crescent wiped the tears "Please Shui-chan be careful this year...." she got close and whispered "The darkness is waking" She stood up and smiled "Well buh bye!" With that she disapeared in a piller of black feathers.  
  
Shuichi smiled and looked out the window again ~And so....the day approaches....~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay this chapter really explains a lot. But what do Shuichi and Crescent mean 'the darkness' and 'the day'? Well......YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!  
  
Thanks to Pato San my first reviewer!  
  
Yea I hope we don't but I've been having this as a dream a lot and it keeps playing and playing and it gets annoying....Well ANYWHOO glad you liked the first chapter I'm only in the beginning of the storie so far. It should take awhile before I finish it completely....  
  
Well tell me what you think. Hate it? Loved it? Want to kill me? Don't mind if ya do....I'm not really good with Gravitation fanfics so don't hate me. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Search Part 1

Okay I've decided to skip some parts of the storie cause they aren't that important...Well chapter 3 is long and will have parts. How many parts it will have I do not know yet but there will probably be 2 or 3. Well here's the beginning of Chapter 3. And guess who I'm talking about before you read on.  
  
_________________________  
  
---------------------------  
  
The Search Part 1  
  
---------------------------  
  
Pictures flashed of his past as he tossed and turned in the bed sweating. He almost rolled off the bed about 20 times that night of his dreams.  
  
~Why....Why are the images coming back now? Is it because she came back?~ He thought as the pictures ran through his head faster and stopped on a figure with his head down.  
  
It looked at him maniacally. His eyes were basically down to nothing and his smile was frighting.  
  
~I remember....I remember his face.....No.....~ He tossed around as the figure looked at him and slowly came toward him.  
  
'I finally found you Shu-chan.....Now....you'll soon belong to me....' He continued to smile and went to tackle him as he jolted up.  
  
"Hey Shu-chan you ok?" Yuki asked him concern in his voice "You were tossing and turning all night long. What was your nightmare about?"  
  
"N-Nothing Yuki really...." Shuichi shook his head and smiled at him.  
  
"That was not 'nothing'. If it was nothing you wouldn't be reacting like that ALL NIGHT" He said wiping some sweat from Shuichi's face.  
  
"You have your secrets Yuki" Shuichi sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the window again, it was raining. He looked back at Yuki "And I have some of my own. I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you..."  
  
Yuki smiled at him and stood up and got his pants on then turned back to Shuichi a smile still grazing his lips "Ok Shu-chan. Tell me whenever you're ready."  
  
Shuichi smiled and got his pants on then leaned on the window sill and stared out at the rain.  
  
"BREAKFAST IS READY!!!" Crescent screamed out from the kitchen. She had been there 3 days already to make sure Shuichi had been OK.  
  
Yuki looked at Shuichi who, surprisingly, didn't jump up and run at the mention of food "You comin?"  
  
Shuichi whipped his head around and looked at him then back out at the rain "I'm gunna stay here for a minute... I need to think somethings out..."  
  
Yuki wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and pulled him close "But don't take too long ok Shu-chan?"  
  
"Kay" Shuichi said leaning his head on Yuki's shoulder and leaned on the window sill once more once Yuki left. ~Why....Why now?~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuki looked at Crescent who was smiling "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Because he hasn't shown up yet..." She continued to smile as she put breakfast out on the table.  
  
"Who do you mean by 'he'?" Yuki asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Crescent stood up and looked at him confused "You mean he didn't tell you. Shuichi I mean. He didn't tell you about what his father did to him when he was 11?"  
  
"No...Why? SHOULD I know?" He asked a little concern showing in his voice.  
  
"Yes you should acctually...." Her eyes became seirious and cold "You see..." A scream was heard. Shuichi's scream. And it was coming from the bedroom! They both ran to find a Shuichi who was pointing into darkness.  
  
"SHUICHI!" Yuki ran over to him and hugged him. Shuichi was in shock again still pointing into the dark mumbling something.  
  
Crescent looked at where Shuichi was pointing and squinted and saw a figure. A figure that looked... Wait a second! It couldn't be! He died soon after what he did to Shuichi!  
  
Yuki looked at Shuichi "What the hell are you saying Shuichi?!?" He shook him and leaned in close hearing some words "No.....*mumble mumble* Don't let him do that to me again....."  
  
Crescent ran over to him after seeing the figure look at her and dissapear "Shuichi don't worry he's gone..." She felt Shuichi's body growing colder and looked at Yuki "Get him bundled quickly and keep the lights on!"  
  
Yuki nodded and flipped on the lights then grabbed all the blankets he could find and helped wrap Shuichi up to keep him warm. Shuichi passed out awhile ago due to the fact that he was so cold.  
  
Crescent kissed Shuichi's forehead and gave him to Yuki "Take him to the hospital I'll go warn everyone else!" She ran out the apartment into her car. Sure she didn't like working with Yuki but Shuichi's life was on the line.  
  
Yuki grabbed his coat and covered Shuichi's face with it and ran to his car racing almost hitting every car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the hospital later....  
  
"Excuse me?" A doctor said walking up to a worried bunch. Consisting of the Yuki, Dark Angel Council, (in their human forms. Oh no they're gunna walk around big black angel wings comin out of their backs!) Bad Luck, (except for well...you know who) Nittle Grasper, K, Sakano, Ayaka and Crescent's brother and Shuichi's other cousin Shiziku.  
  
"Is he gunna be ok?" Everyone said some slower than others making it echo. The doctor sweatdropped and coughed.  
  
"Shindou-san is going to be fine however...." He raised his finger up and sighed. Everyone leaned closer toward him a little worried looks crossing their faces. "How should I put this..." The doctor said opening his eyes and looked at the worried faces. "Shindou-san has fallen into a trance and will not move nor blink. It looks a bit unerving so I suggest you all go home and come back tomorrow and we'll tell you all how everything is going. Well..." The doctor smiled at them "Sleep well"  
  
"Sleep....Well?" They all said repeating what they had done earlier. They all sighed. How could they even SLEEP knowing how Shuichi was doing? They all imagined him and winced from the sight.  
  
Everyone sighed and said farewell only to leave Yuki and Crescent staring at the door until suddenly...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! SHUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!" A voice belonging to Ryuichi screamed and busted through the door of Shuichi's hospital room.  
  
They watched him and chased him "RYUICH-" they stopped and went wide-eyed at the sight of Shuichi's body laying there in the hospital bed seeming lifeless mumbling words to him very fast. Ryuichi covered his mouth as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Shuichi....." The three could only say that one name. Shuichi. The boy who lay before them. Looking as though he were not of this world but just a faint memory. If not for the fast movement of his lips then he would seem as though he were not alive anymore.  
  
Yuki stood there in a daze. His eyes wide with fear. ~Shuichi....what happened? What did you see that could scare you this much...?~ Crescent broke down into tears along with Ryuichi.  
  
'At last....I can now claim him as my own!' A voice said Crescent hearing it snapped her head up and looked around.  
  
Yuki looked at Crescent not wanting to see what his beloved Shuichi looked like ~What the hell is that bitch doing?~  
  
'Shuichi....' Crescent stood looking around for the owner of the voice ~It can't be him again.....can it?~ "UGH!" She was knocked out by something that hit her in the back of the head. It was a chair. Someone chucked a chair at her!  
  
'Shuichi.....Shuichi.....' The voice echoed causing Shuichi's never stopping lips to stop as his eyes became wide with fear like before.  
  
'Shuichi....can you here me?' The voice said as Shuichi felt someone touch his cheek only seeing a faint familar figure.  
  
"Y-yes...." Shuichi said putting his hand on top of the hand that touched his cheek.  
  
~Yes what?~ Yuki watched his koibito wondering what he was doing. "Shu-Shuichi?"  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened and lookedat Yuki snapping back into reality "Y-Yuki? YUKI! HELP ME!"  
  
Yuki looked at Shuichi struggling as something held him down.  
  
"YUUUUKIIIIII!!!!!!" Shuichi screamed as the figure held him down.  
  
Yuki watched in horror. What was happening? Shuichi's scream snapped him back into reality and ran smashing into the thing that was holding Shuichi down.  
  
"YUKI!" Shuichi sat up and was silent after Yuki wrapped him in a loving embrace.  
  
"Shuichi....don't scare me like that again..." A tear ran down Yuki's cheek as others joined him.  
  
Shuichi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuki "I'm sorry Yuki....When we get home... I'll tell you everything..."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Okay that's part 1 I'm trying to keep up with my dreams considering I'm on chapter 4 talking storie wise. I'm gunna try and post with the dream fresh in my mind. Well thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you guys like the storie!  
  
Anime_Earth: Yes I know it's confusing....I was confused when I had the dream so don't blame me! ^^' Wait...I'm the one who dremt it!  
  
Shinishu-san: Thanks a lot! I hope you continue your fanfic and continue liking mine.  
  
Pato San: I won't give up or this dream will continue to haunt me! Most of my fanfics are based on dreams or my daydreams so I can't really discontinue it! ^^' Oh and I hope you'll continue yours. I like it very much!  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: I'm trying to update as fast as possible but sometimes I can't remember the dream but I WILL update a lot considering I do 1 chapter a day. Well it's going to be a little slower with these ones.  
  
Well thanks for reviewing everyone and I hope you will all like my fanfic in the chapters to come! (psst! listen to the arrow or it will come after you....)  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
\ /  
  
\/ 


	4. Chapter 3: The Search Part 2

Okay here's part 2. If you were confused in the first 2 chapters then you're REALLY gunna be confused through out this whole chapter. Well to all you people who want to read this here ya go.  
  
WARNING  
  
WARNING  
  
WARNING  
  
WARNING!!!!!  
  
THE CHAPTER STARTS OUT A LITTLE VISUAL! (If ya know what I mean...) IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO PICTURE SHONEN AI LOVE MAKING THEN I SUGGEST YOU SKIP TO THE NEXT THINGIE!! THIS THINGY! ~*~*~*~  
  
____________________________________  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The Search Part 2  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Back at Eiri's apartment after 2 days...  
  
Eiri's blond hair mingled with Shuichi's pink. Shuichi gave a soft sigh as his lover pulled away from another kiss. "Eiri. This is so nice. I feel so content."  
  
Blue eyes meet purple, love apparent in both sets. "Shuichi, it's been to long." The petite singer tilted his head to the side. "Since what?"  
  
"This." Eiri ensnared Shuichi's lips again, unbuttoning his lavender shirt as well. Braking off, Eiri began too kiss the way down to Shuichi's flat chest, till he reached a hardened numb of flesh.   
  
His lips entrapped the defenseless nipple , sucking, biting, torturing the poor thing, until a circle of purple surrounded the numb.  
  
Shuichi made strangled noises. He was torn between pleasure and pain. Eiri moved his head back towards Shuichi's inviting lips. He began to kiss Shuichi gently, letting his lover to get the total feel of his lips. Soon both men got tired of silly closed mouth kisses. They ruthlessly started to suck each others mouths dry.  
  
Parting from their kiss, tongues hanging out of their mouths, the two commenced to snare the other of all cloths. Pants and shirts flew to the ground.   
  
Eiri pinned his lover to the bed, making Shuichi wonder about his next move.  
  
Fleeting kisses stopped at the conjunction between Shuichi's neck and collarbone. Their the blond sunk his teeth into plush skin, making his lover squeal. Eiri gave-up his claim on Shuichi's neck when a purplish-blue mark stained his lovers fair skin.   
  
Eiri's tongue darted out of his mouth, licking his handy work. "Now Shuichi everyone knows your mine."  
  
With brown eyes ladled over with lust and the hope of promises, Shuichi brought his lover closer for another kiss. Deepening the kiss, Eiri proceeded to rub his arousal against Shuichi's. Electing silent moans, smothered by kisses.  
  
The two men stayed that way for minutes until their arousals couldn't take the pressure anymore. Feeling the tingle of release in the future, Eiri broke away, grabbing a nearby tube.  
  
Eyes glazed by need, Shuichi propped himself, letting his lover better access to his aching hole. A slight smile appeared on Eiri's face, need evident in his own blue eyes. He lubed-up his fingers pressing two into Shuichi's opening.   
  
Shuichi gasped, drawing in a breath. His head rolling to the side. "Eiri..." was all he could manage.   
  
The brown-haired man rocked his hips against Eiri's fingers, waiting for the third one to make an entrance. He waited for what felt like a eternity, for the third digit to join it's friends. Finally the third addition prodded its way into Shuichi's rosy bud. With three fingers seated inside of his body, Shuichi began toss restlessly by the pleasure Eiri was ensuing on his body.  
  
Soon the presence of fingers disappeared. Leaving Shuichi feeling disappointed, but still excited because of what came next.  
  
Positioning Shuichi's legs around his body, Eiri kissed Shuichi's forehead. He then plunged into his lovers heated desire. Groans tumbled off lips as Eiri began a slow in and out motion with his member.   
  
Shuichi clawed at Eiri's back, bringing his lover closer to his body.   
  
Keeping up a steady rhythm, Shuichi and Eiri soon needed more. They had both done the 'act' enough times to know that before long, the two liked their love-making to pick-up the pace.  
  
Steading Shuichi's hips, Eiri plunged in harder, more aggressively. Shuichi screamed. His eyes shut tight from all the pleasure.   
  
Erratic movements coming from both partners, send the two men sky rocketing off the edge. Eiri collapsed against Shuichi, heart beats returning back to normal.  
  
The two lay in silence, moon rays shining through the window blinds. Eiri finally got the stamina to move, rolling off his lover. Shuichi whimpered. Eiri smiled. He brought Shuichi back into his arms, cuddling his small frame and falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning...  
  
Yuki woke up and walked out of the bedroom after kissing Shuichi's forehead, got coffee and sat next to Crescent on the couch. She was reading something called "Death's Desire"  
  
She slammed her book shut and made Yuki jump. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" Yuki looked at her and asked her sounding very pissed off.  
  
She opened one eye. Her eye was of a demons. Her eye was pure black every little inch of it.  
  
Yuki backed of onto the floor at the sight of her eye "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOUR EYES LIKE THAT?!?!?!?"  
  
She stood up opening her other eye which was the same as the one she opened first "Look," She dissapeared and reappeared hovering above Yuki. Her giant black angel wings now visable. She was now wearing a long REALLY long black flowing dress which had small gold chains connecting to the sleeves which were hanging by the chains with rubys that were attached to the gold chains. Her sleeves were white along with the now long, slightly wavy bluish-silver hair flying everywhere. Her eyes had changed from the pitch blackholes into silver eyes that shown in the dim lights.  
  
"You didn't have to be so loud last night. Now thanks to you I have that one scene of Shuichi's past playing in my head! GOOD DAY!" She dissapeared into a pillar of black angel wings.  
  
Yuki's eyes widened "What.....just happened?"  
  
"Yuki? What's with all the screaming? Did Crescent go to another meeting cause I can't find her anywhere" Shuichi said wiping his eye and looking down at Yuki on the floor.  
  
Yuki jumped up "What happened just then?" He stared into Shuichi's eyes for answers.  
  
"Wadda ya mean? I just got up" Shuichi yawned.  
  
"You're cousin first her eyes were pitch black then she vanished and appeared above me FLOATING! With giant black angel wings and a dress I've never seen before and her eyes were a different color. THEY WERE SILVER!!!" Yuki screamed not taking one single breath during the whole explanation.  
  
Shuichi blinked and laughed falling on the floor and rolled around clutching his stomach as he laughed. Yuki sweatdropped.  
  
"What is funny about that Shu-chan? I want to know what the hell is going on" Yuki looked at Shuichi whatching him wipe the tears he shed when he was lughing and helped him up.  
  
"Sorry Yuki..." He sat down on the couch, sighed then looked up at Yuki with emotionless eyes "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Yuki looked at his lover as his eyes went wide ~This....How....What happened that could make him so....emotionless?~ He finally found the strength to move and slowly sat down next to Shuichi "What happened?"  
  
Shuichi sighed and looked straight ahead his eyes becoming more emotionless with all the words "You see....When I was 5 my mother died in a car accident and my father took care off me. Soon after I turned 10 he usually came home late. Drunk. Soon after my 11th birthday he came home and found me on the couch watching TV. I smiled at him and he looked at me suddenly coming out of his drunken state and smiled back at me."  
  
Yuki looked worried at the pause and the tears threating to spill from Shuichi's eyes "Shuichi...." He said aloud not even knowing until after he said them.  
  
Shuichi shook his head "Hold on there's more..." Shuichi took a painful breath and exhaled his breath wavering as his heart pumped faster and faster "A-After...He sat next to me and forced me down on the couch. I screamed and screamed but no one heard. And he silenced me with a forceful kiss making my head sink back into the couch and then raped me. Luckily, my friend Furi-kun came and took me to his house after that night. Soon after my father died in a car accident and so I was left alone. I chosed to life with my cousins, Crescent and her brother Shiziku. After that...Well here I am and now the darkness is back..."  
  
"The Darkness? Who do you mean by that?" Yuki asked seeing 50 thousand tears Shuichi tryed holding back flow.  
  
"My father...he's come back...." He looked at Yuki pain, suffering, saddness and rejection in his eyes "And the day he raped me... is almost here...Yuki...." He lept into Yuki's arms and cried into his shirt.  
  
Yuki petted his hair and looked down at him ~Shuichi....You're past is so painful....Yet.. How can you be so happy knowing this and putting up with this all alone?~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some unknown, dark place.....  
  
"How can he tell him that so easilly?" A voice asked himself as he watched through a crystal ball.  
  
He had long rusty-red hair and sky blue eyes. He sat cross-legged. What he wore was a black hat, blood red gloves leading up to a shirt of the same color, dark grey pants and one ring on his right hand of a moon and one on his left hand of a sun.  
  
"Shuichi...." He smirked "I've found you atlast.....and now....you're MINE!" He laughed maniacally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dark Angel Council Room, A private meeting....  
  
"I see..." Crescent said as she looked through the papers infront of her.  
  
"Shuichi's problem may be everyone's problem. I sense that The Darkness has something else in mind other than JUST making Shuichi rule with him....But he might also take it out on the Ice Prince's reincarnation..." A pale hand touched Crescent's hand.  
  
"True true...." She smiled back at the one who touched her hand. The girl had white angel wings and a black outfit. All black. Black pants and shirt and long black flowing hair. Almost black eyes and had a pale complextion by nature. She also had a gentle smile. "But Kami-san...What will happen if The Darkness (Shuichi's father) tries to make The Love God (no not Cupid..it's someone we know with pink hair....come on this is why we have brains...) his? What do you think The Ice Prince (a certin BLONDE NOVELIST) will do about that?"  
  
Kami-san sighed "You said you'd call me Ka-chan from now on..." Crescent smiled and Kami-san smiled back "But it's ok..." She cupped Crescent's face in her hands "Just as long as I get to see you smile..." She sealed their lips together as tongues danced. Their dance soon ended as the parted.  
  
"Ka-chan...We shouldn't keep seeing each other...." Crescent looked at her with pleading eyes "What would both Angel Councils say?"  
  
"We'll find a way..." Kami-san said wiping a tear that rolled down Crescent's face "Just like The Ice Prince and The Love God...We'll find a way..."  
  
Crescent smiled "I know we will....I shouldn't have doubted us...." Kami-san embraced her as she did the same "Because where there is love...It will succeed..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY I'M DONE WITH PART 2 OF CHAPTER 3!!!! It's also called 'Confessions' just ta let ya know...  
  
Well know you ALL know what happened to Shuichi in the past. Heh...Didn't think Kami-san was a girl did ya? HA! Well I'm gunna update later this week or next week.  
  
Well JA NE FOR NOW EVERYONE! 


	5. Chapter 3: The Search Part 3

For all you people who want me to continue here's part 3 and the FINAL part of The Search! Enjoy!  
  
___________________________  
  
"Tadaima..." Crescent and Shuichi said walking into Yuki's apartment glumly and plopped down on the couch and sighed.  
  
"Well what's got you two so bummed?" Yuki asked putting an arm around Shuichi and trying to act nice just to help Shuichi along in his time of need.  
  
Crescent held up her hand "Stressful meeting..." Shuichi sighed again "1 more day...."  
  
Crescent snapped her head up and looked at Shuichi worried as did Yuki "It's ok Shuichi. You'll make it like all the other years!" Crescent said trying to cheer him up although what Kami-san told her and the councils was probably true.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
In the Angels Meeting room earlier that day....  
  
"As you can see by all this proof that The Love God and The Ice Prince are in great danger yet again" Kami-san said slamming her hands on the table making everyone except Crescent jump.  
  
"But Kami-san...." A white angel started.  
  
"Yes what is it Jyon?" Kami-san asked looking into Jyon's pure white eyes.  
  
"Well....Why are we taking time to talk about this?" He asked and recieved glares from the Black Angel Council and Kami-san.  
  
"The world is at danger if we let this happen you clueless bastard!" Crescent said slamming her hands on the table and got up close and personal. Her eyes flicking red screaming for blood. The Black Angel Council tried to hold her back as she jumped for Jyon trying to kill him.  
  
"SERRIOS!!!" Kami-san screamed and pulled her into an embrace "Calm down..." She whispered into Crescent's ear.  
  
Crescent felt her face burning as everyone watched. "K-Ka-chan..."  
  
"Ka-chan?" Everyone echoed and standing up "Maybe we should leave those two alone..." One said "Yea I think we should take a short intermission..." The other one said as he took one last glance at Kami-san's and Crescent's position and left closing the door.  
  
Crescent pulled out of Kami-san's grip and glared at her "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT INFRONT OF BOTH THE COUNCILS!!"  
  
Kami-san looked at her and smiled "But I did and I can't change the past.." She slowly made her way toward Crescent with a gleam in her eye.  
  
Crescent moved back into the wall "K-Ka...ch-chan?"  
  
Kami-san pinned her and smirked "Like I said before....Calm down....." She sealed their lips together as the Angel Councils watched in silence from the door.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Really?" Shuichi looked at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yes really" Yuki smiled at him and Shuichi smiled back at him.  
  
"Ok...." He wiped thetears and stood up "I-I think I'll go for a walk" He turned around and lookedat Crescent who smiled at him "Alone."  
  
At this Crescent lost her smile and stood up "Shuichi wait!" The door slammed as both Yuki and Crescent winced. ~Why is he so cold-hearted all of a sudden?~  
  
They both looked at the door then at each other worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"I'm-" Yuki was cut off by a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Worried? I know me too..." Crescent put her hand down and they looked at the door.  
  
"Well we should let him think about this" Yuki said getting up.  
  
"Y-Yea..." Crescent headed towards the kitchen but turned and took one last glance at the door "Shuichi..." she silently whispered to herself and went into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shuichi sighed as he sat on a bench in the park and skipped a rock on the water's surface of the lake. The moonlight dissapeared from the lake as Shuichi looked up at the satrs and saw a picture of his father and him smiling. A small smile mad it's way to his lips as he closed his eyes a tear fell.  
  
"What's wrong there kid?" A voice sounding familar said to him.  
  
Shuic snapped his eyes open and looked at the man "Oh nothing sir..."  
  
"Sir? I've never heard you call me sir before...." The man with rusty-red hair and sky blue eyes said and sat down putting an arm around Shuichi's waist and pulling him closer.  
  
Shuichi blushed and his breathing quickened "N-Nani?!" He looked at the man and noticed something familiar about the man.  
  
"You never called me sir....I don't think I like it much..." The man said leaning his head on Shuichi's and bringing his other hand to Shuichi's leg and started to work upward.  
  
"H-HEY!" Shuichi screamed trying to break free of the man's hold only to make the man hold him tighter.  
  
"Now now....calm down Shuichi...it's only me..." The man moved his hand into Shuichi's pants making Shuichi's eyes go wide with fear.  
  
~Why does this man....remind me of that moment?~ Shuichi's breathing went back to normal as his eyes half closed going into a trance and leaned on the man.  
  
The man smirked "That's right Shuichi relax...." The man continued as he felt a presence approching and growled squinting his eyes "Damn her..."  
  
"What's wrong father?" Shuichi asked looking up at him.  
  
The man looked down "Nothing Shuichi....come with me..." And with that said they teleported.  
  
Crescent jumped as she neared the park feeling magic being used.  
  
"What's up this time?" Yuki asked glaring at her.  
  
"I sensed magic near by....But before that..." She looked up at Yuki "I felt Shuichi's spirit energy and....his father's spirit energy as well..."  
  
Yuki snapped hearing this and grabbed Crescent's collar "Where were they you damned bitch? Tell me or die"  
  
Crescent sighed "No need to go to violence plus I'd kill you easilly..." She looked behind her "Over there on the bench"  
  
Yuki dropped her and ran towards the lake to the bench only to find it empty except for a little pink penguin "Shuichi...." Yuki said quietly as he picked it up and looked up into the stars "You said you wouldn't lose this..." He took a little penguin just like Shuichi's only blue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to the unknown dark place....  
  
"Shuichi?" His father's voice broke the silence. Shuichi was sitting on his lap shirtless as he petted Shuichi's hair and held him close like a lover.  
  
"Yes father?" Shuichi looked up to see his father smiling at him like when his mother was around which caused him to smile.  
  
"Did you miss me?" He lightly kissed Shuichi's tender lips. How he longed to kiss them for all those years.  
  
"Yes I did...did you miss me?" Shuichi asked wrapping his arms around his father's neck.  
  
"Of course I did...Ya know you've gotten cuter than you were before" He cupped Shuichi's face in his hands.  
  
Shuichi smiled. He had missed his father yes but....Something inside him said that this wasn't right. He wanted his father to come back but somehow...This wasn't the father he had remembered.  
  
"Excuse me Karijin (pronounced: car ee jin)?" A boy about Yuki's age looked at father and son huddled up on the grand chair with great designs of flowers, hearts and clouds.  
  
"Yes?" Shuichi's father looked at the boy. He had purpleish-green hair and dark orange eyes. He wore a red shirt with black dragons weving around it and pants to match.  
  
"Father who is this?" Shuichi looked at the boy who had smiled at him.  
  
"Long time no see Shuichi. It's been so long you shouldn't remember me" He had continued smiling.  
  
"This is Furi-kun, Shuichi" His father looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Is that really you Furi-kun???" Shuichi asked smiling cheerfully as he almost fell off if not for his father.  
  
"Woah slow down there tiger.." Karijin said pulling Shuichi onto his lap.  
  
"Yes it's really me now calm down will ya??" He patted Shuichi's head "Well...what I came to tell you is..." He whispered something in Karijin's ear and Karijin nodded.  
  
"Excuse me for a second Shuichi" He picked up his son and stood up then put Shuichi into the chair "Stay here ok?"  
  
"Ok!" Shuichi said bouncing in the chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a different room...  
  
"Why would they do that?" Karijin asked Furikarnjiin. (prononced: fury carn jin)  
  
"I don't know sir..." Furi-kun said.  
  
Karijin sighed "Look," Karijin glared at him "Just don't let them continue with the concert ok?I finally have my son back and I'd like to keep it that way"  
  
Furi-kun bowed "Yessir" He left and so did Kurijin to find Shuichi asleep in the chair.  
  
They smiled and laughed and Kurijin picked him up "Come on you....that's not very comfy to sleep in..." He carried Shuichi to his bedroom and Furi-kun could only watch.  
  
He sighed "I'm sorry Shuichi....I really am..." And with that he walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The final installment of Chapter 3 is done. YAY!!! Ok so all you faithful readers finally get to read Chapter 4....NEXT TIME! lol But I will be trying to post fast. Guess who's gunna be putting on a concert? And NO it's not Nittle Grasper. Well you'll just have to find out.  
  
And now to the reviewers:  
  
Pato San: Thank you. I know I'm twisted after all....I am me after all! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Shinishu-chan: lol Yes I actually dremt that...and another one later on....I'm not telling you more but I'll tell you a little thing about the end. They all go party and something happens what happens is something you'll have to read. Isn't his dad so mean? And yes I still say I suck at writing Gravi fics but if this is baised on a dream...I'm a good dreamer! ^-^ And if you had my brain then I couldn't continue my fic!  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Will do mon'capitan! lol I know this thing is really intresting. All the pictures were VERY intresting! lol  
  
Well JA NE FOR NOW MINNA-SAN!! Come on Kuma-chan let's go get ice cream...(I gottsa blue Kuma-chan!) 


	6. Chapter 4: A Dream Or Something More?

Okay this chapter is one big dream. Who the dream belongs to you'll see. Well I hope all you faithful readers like this chaper.  
  
___________________________  
  
A blonde in white slacks and a white duelist shirt and had a little cape that was red on the inside and white on the outside. (*1* If you know Revolutionary Girl Utena you know what I'm talking about...)  
  
He looked around. The place was beautiful like from a painting. The fountain was in the middle. It spewed crystal blue water out of the little dragon on top. Beautiful rainbow flowers were around the edges of the pink-colored stones that were formed in a circle. Children ran around a brown haired man who he had met and asked him to come here. He hear his name was Ryujin. Ryujin was wearing silk robes of red and white with Suzaku and Seriiyu on it.  
  
"Ok children here's some food!" A voice called out from the palace entrance. The blonde looked and went in total awe. The boy was beautiful just as Ryujin had described him. A boy with rosy pink hair, shining amethysts eyes, and a body seeming made of porceline.  
  
The boy was wearing a shirt that was tight on his chest and was staying up by only small armlets of gold with ruby roses in them and had a long skirt that seemed to go on for awhile. Both pieces of clothing was light blue. A robe had been placed over the boy's fragile shoulders. The robe was of a lavender colour.  
  
The children rushed over to the boy as the boy's servents were standing there with food for the children.  
  
As the boy smiled the blonde felt his cheeks glow red with heat. It was the most angelic smile he had ever seen.  
  
Ryujin smiled slightly and saw the blonde staring at the pink haired boy. He walked over and snapped his fingers in the much taller man's face "Are you there sir?"  
  
Snapping out of his trance the blonde glared at Ryujin "Yes and is that the person you wanted me to meet?" He asked turning to Ryujin his sword making a sound from the fast movement of it's master.  
  
Ryujin smiled "Yes he is. His name is Shucai, The Love God as you already knew."  
  
"I knew he was the Love God you baka I just couldn't remember his name" He had snapped at Ryujin making him flinch. He kept taking quick glances at the boy ~Shucai huh? Nice name for a cutie like him...What am I thinking? I'm going soft dammit...What the hell is this feeling?~  
  
"Ummm Yujiro?" Ryujin asked the blonde who had his attention at Shucai.  
  
He quickly turned his head to Ryujin his eyes were hard and cold "What is it." It didn't really sound like a question the way he said it.  
  
"Well you seemed to be averting your attention to someone else..." Ryujin glared at Yujiro then smiled as he saw Shucai kneeling and talking to the children.  
  
Shucai felt someone staring at him and looked at up and smiled back at Ryujin then one boy tugged his sleeve "What is it Sugin?"  
  
Sugin went infront of him "Can you hold me mommy?"  
  
Shucai smiled. The children had given him that name because he was so much of a mother to them "Of course Sugin." He picked up Sugin and held him in his arms as the children continued to talk to him and he just smiled. Sugin soon fell asleep in the comfort in Shucai's arms.  
  
Yujiro continued to watch as a little smiled touched his lips. ~Shucai would be a great...Why the fuck do my thoughts always revert back to that kawaii pink haired sexy...DAMMIT!~  
  
Ryujin saw Yujiro's smile and smiled deviously "I never knew the Ice Prince smiled..."  
  
He shot a glare at Ryujin "I never smile.."  
  
"Then why were you smiling a few seconds ago?"  
  
"You must have been dreaming..."  
  
"RYUJIN THE CHILDREN ARE DONE IT'S TIME TO GO IN BESIDES IT'S GETING COLD AND THE CHILDREN HAVE TO STAY WARM!" Shucai called to Ryujin.  
  
"COMING!" He replied as he saw the children rush in and Shucai following slowly behind.  
  
Ryujin turned to Yujiro "Care to come sir? It's going to either rain or snow soon."  
  
"Yea sure..." Yujiro said following Ryujin into the palace.  
  
~In the palace....~  
  
Yujiro was sitting in a place similar to the other one outside the palace. But the room was not a circle nor a square. It was in the shape of a hexagon. The walls were light pink and lead to a place like a jungle.  
  
Yujiro sat in a silver chair with sapphire clouds and topaz moons and stars. While Shucai sat in a gold chair with ruby roses and hearts.  
  
He looked at the boy who had a dove perched on his finger. "Um excuse me Shucai....You umm..wanted to talk to uhh... me about something?" ~Why the hell am I stammering?~  
  
Shucai looked at Yujiro as the bird flew away "Yes I did...It seems that my cousin, Crystal McStar The Goddess of Twilight, has been going to see Tohya, who you know very well, a lot latly and she's acting rather strangly..." He leaned forward a little his elbows resting on the table as his head rested on his hands.  
  
Yujiro looked at the sight before him. Shucai looked strangely attractive in his small clothes. "Y-Yes T-Tohya has been acting strangely as well..."  
  
Shucai smiled "I kind of figured that!" He noticed the way Yujiro was staring at him and leaned over to him and pulled his face close to his and whispered seductivly in his ear "Sorry I'm off limits to you for now..."  
  
Yujiro went wide eyed and blushed then stared at Shucai who had been seated again "W-What do you mean 'for now'?"  
  
Shucai smiled and winked "I know you like me. I'm not the Love God for nothing am I?"  
  
Ah shit. He had totally forgot about that. That the boy infront of him was the one and only Love God. He frowned "So what if I do?"  
  
Shucai smiled "Nothing I have a little feelings for you too...care to take a walk with me?" He stood up and started to walk to the forest swinging his hips and turned around to Yujiro "Coming?"  
  
Yujiro stood up and smiled "Sure" He said gently ~What's happening to me? What happened to that cold hard exterior that everybody knows? Why has this little boy melted my icy heart and made it start beating again?~  
  
Shucai smiled and took Yujiro's hand as he came closer causing Yujiro to blush. Shucai just smiled and started to walk into the forest "Wouldn't want you getting lost now would we?"  
  
"No I guess not" He laughed lightly with Shucai and wrapped his arm around Shucai's waist and pulled him closer.  
  
Shucai leaned on Yujiro's shoulder and stopped infront of a lake and waterfall surrounded by exotic flowers of purple and pink.  
  
Yujiro blinked and looked at the sight "It's beautiful here..."  
  
Shucai slipped out of Yujiro's grasp and walked toward the lake and let his robe drop as he started to strip then looked at Yujiro "Aren't you coming?"  
  
Yujiro blushed at the sight of Shucai's naked torso "Ummm....Coming...as in where?"  
  
Shucai giggled and started to take off his lower clothes "Swimming of course silly..."  
  
Yujiro turned around as his face seemed to glow red with heat "Well...I...." He felt a body press against him from behind causing him to grow hotter and he felt like he was gunna pass out.  
  
Yujiro slowly turned his head around to find the amethysts eyes on him pleading "Please Yuji?"  
  
Yujiro's breathing quickened at the sight of Shucai. Shucai. Naked. Lake. Swimming. Together. He did not like what was going through his head "Ummm...Well...I....Oh god..."  
  
Shucai pleaded again "Please?" Yujiro had turned around completly and Shucai pressed against him closer.  
  
Yujiro felt as hot as an oven because of two things. Shucai was pressing closer and he was pressing his leg closer to someplace. "F-fine..."  
  
Shucai smiled and jumped in. Yujiro dropped his clothes and jumped in after Shucai and surfaced then looked around "Shucai?"  
  
Something pulled him under to find a smiling Shucai staring at him. They both surfaced and started laughing.  
  
"So...Why did you want to go swimming?" Yujiro asked getting a little closer to Shucai with each second.  
  
"Well because I felt like it." Shucai smiled and suddenly felt Yuji's body against his as their faces had only been millimeters away.  
  
Yujiro wrapped his arms around Shucai's waist and pulled him closer sealing their lips. Tongues twirled and danced with each other. Yujiro's hand had moved downward and grabbed Shucai's ass.  
  
Shucai let out a moan and deepened the kiss. They soon parted when the need for air became unbearable.  
  
Yujiro smirked and let Shucai go. He swam to the edge and grabbed his clothes but found a towel next to them and dried off.  
  
Shucai did the same and they both got dressed. Then they walked back to find a panicking Ryujin.  
  
"Ryu-chan what's wrong?" Shucai asked great concern in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong I couldn't find you anywhere Shu-chan!" He took a glance at Yujiro and Shucai. Both have wet hair. He gasped "You didn't...did you?"  
  
Shucai waved his hands nevously "No no Ryujin we didn't do anything like that...we only went for a swim."  
  
"Oh well ok..." Ryujin sat down in the chair Shucai had been sitting in before and sighed.  
  
Yujiro sat on th silver one and Shucai sat on his lap "What the..."  
  
Ryujin glared at Yujiro with a look that could kill if not careful.  
  
Shucai had spread out Yujiro's legs and sat inbetween them and leaned backwards on Yujiro.  
  
Yujiro wrapped his arms around Shucai's waist and his hands rested inbetween Shucai's open legs.  
  
Shucai smilied at Ryujin who had been getting angrier with each passing milisecond(I forgot how to spell that word...;-;) "Something the matter Ryu-chan?"  
  
"No no everythings fine..." He stood up and pulled Shucai rather roughly causing him to yelp "Come on it's very late I think you should go to bed..." Ag\nger was visible in his eyes and voice as he spoke and seemed to glare at Yujiro.  
  
Shucai was being dragged by Ryujin roughly "Ow ow ow! Ryujin that hurts let me go!"  
  
Yujiro got up and punched Ryujin causing him to let go and recieve a glare from Ryujin "Look you don't go dragging someone like that!"  
  
"What do you know! You drag people like that all the time! I betcha you dragged my Shu-chan into that lake too!" Ryujin screamed at Yujiro and pulled Shucai against him.  
  
"Ryujin!" Shucai screamed strugling to break free until he felt himself being turned around and felt Ryujin's lips on his.  
  
Yujiro watched then glared at Ryujin when he finally let go of Shucai "What the hell was that?!"  
  
Ryujin turned around holding Shucai over his shoulder kicking and screaming "I suggest you go home now" With that he walked down the hall into the darkness with a final scream from Shucai "YUJIIII!!!!"  
  
Yujiro's heart felt as though a million needles had gone through his heart with that scream. But instead of running after him he turned around and started to leave but after a few steps he heard another scream "RYUJIN LET ME GO! I WON'T DO IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Yujiro stopped and started to run to where he heard the screaming of Shucai. He had to reach him. No matter what... When he finally found the right room he busted through the door to find Shucai tied to the bed and Ryujin standing near the door with a whip.  
  
"Fine then I'll just teach you to stop running off with men..." Ryujin snapped the whip causing Shucai to go into great fear.  
  
"STOP IT!" Yujiro screamed getting Shucai's and Ryujin's attention.  
  
"YUJI!" Shucai screamed with relief.  
  
"Hmph..." Ryujin glared at Yujiro "Why did you have to come now?"  
  
"I heard Shucai I won't let you do that to him..." Yujiro said his eyes cold and hard as was his voice when he spoke and drew his sword.  
  
"Can I ATLEAST get untied here!" Shucai screamed.  
  
Yujiro sliced at the ropes and grabbed Shucai into his arms "You won't hurt him..."  
  
Ryujin smirked "I won't hurt my Shu-chan I'll just hurt you instead...."  
  
Yujiro glared at him and turned his head around "Shucai...Stay behind me and watch out.."  
  
Shucai nodded slowly as he backed into a wall.  
  
"MOMMY!!" A girl with long black hair came running through the door into Shucai's arms.  
  
"What is it Aya-chan?" Shucai asked as Yujiro sheathed his sword and Ryujin put the whip back on his hip.  
  
She looked up "Hiragin is back from his trip!"  
  
Shucai froze and smiled "Is he really?!"  
  
"Yea!" She nodded her head and jumped off and ran to wake everyone else.  
  
Shucai stood up still smiling and ran to the entrance. Once reaching his destination his smile widened and Hiragin held out his hands smiling. Shucai started running to Hiragin "I missed you!"  
  
Hiragan embraced him "I missed you too Shu-chan"  
  
Shucai nuzzled closer to him still smiling "Hira..."  
  
Hiragin lifted Shucai's head and kissed him deeply as his hand slid to Shucai's front and started to work up his left leg.  
  
Yujiro watched his heart pierced with swords of dispair and pain.  
  
"I told you not to get too friendly..." Ryujin said quietly watching the sight as well.  
  
Hiragin released Shucai and smiled "I'm sorry I took so long...."  
  
"I'm sorry too" Shucai giggled.  
  
Hiragin smiled then noticed Yujiro and frowned "Who's that?"  
  
"Who?" Shucai asked and turned around to find Yujiro "Oh that the Ice Prince Yujiro Eiragana"  
  
"Oh him..." Hiragin squinted as though sensing something happened between his Shu-chan and this Yujiro "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Oh I called him to talk to him about my cousin" Shucai continued to smile and started toward the hall and turned around to Hiragin "I'm going to bed night!"  
  
"Night" Hiragin smiled and waved and as he heard the door shut he shot a deathglare at Yujiro and walked over to him "Don't you DARE get any ideas..."  
  
Yujiro watched Hiragin walk away and heard a sigh escape Ryujin's mouth.  
  
Ryujin stood next to Yujiro "That's Hiragin Nakinsou Captain of the Love Knights. Shucai's own personal bodyguards..."  
  
"I see..." Yujiro said walking towards an empty room "I'm staying here if it's alright.."  
  
"No trouble at all..." Ryujin smiled and walked into the room next to his and the palace was silent once more....  
  
~*~*~!~  
  
"Wah?" Yuki sat up in his bed and held his head. Was that a dream? What the heck was that? Why did all those people look familiar? He looked out at the moon "Well whatever it was...I'm sure there was some reason WHY I had it..." And with that he went back to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And here is Chapter 4!!! What will happen? Why did Yuki have that dream? What did the dream mean? You will all find out next time! Don't mind all my spelling mistakes I wrote this really late and I was tired.  
  
*1*: If you know Revolutionary Girl Utena then you know what I mean. You all know Dios right? Well that's Dios's outfit.  
  
And now for your replies to your reviewers:  
  
Shinishu-chan: I'm sorry I couldn't make this chapter longer....;.; But I'm trying....l.l What do you MEAN Yuki can't imagine himself a prince!? -sighs- Oh well...I'm glad you could you're atleast smarter than him...-snickers-  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Well he TELEPORTED with his father! The dead can DOOOO that ya know? I told you it was intresting....Well I hope you liked this one...and I'll hope you like the next installment...  
  
I'm still going by my dreams so it might be kinda hard and the chapters might be kinda short too. But I hope you like this storie and I will work on it. Well ja ne for now! 


	7. Chapter 5: A Game You Can't Win

Okay my dreams kinda rewound and I couldn't really get to it that fast but here's the next chapter! I hope you all think I'm psyco now cause I probly am...^^'  
  
I have one thing...well..TWO things to say right now:  
  
1. Rap music does strange things to your dreams...  
  
and 2. The Evil Gnomes inside my head say they hate you.  
  
AND SOME WORD OF ADVICE FROM THE BRAIN OF ME!  
  
Before you critisize someone you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way you have their shoes and are a mile away! ^-^  
  
______________________________  
  
"Shuichi?" A familiar voice called out.  
  
"Yes father?" Shuichi asked looking from the couch to stare into his fathers sky blue eyes.  
  
"I got a call from someone named...Kuriko?" Karijin said wondering if he said the name right.  
  
"Oh really? Well is he still on the phone?" Shuichi asked standing up and taking the phone from his father's hand and watched his father walk out. He smirked and put the phone to his ear "Sup?"  
  
"Nutin much B. You comin or what? The guys are waitin" The voice was deep and there was screaming in the background.  
  
Shuichi sighed "I kinda figurd dawg...Look I gotta go to my crib and grab my outfit kay dawg?"  
  
"Kay dawg I'll tell the boys." He said noding his head and the screaming turning into happy screams.  
  
"Aight! Later dawg" Shuichi said and hung up after hearing a "Later" from Kuriko. He grabbed his coat and his father grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.  
  
"Where do you think you're goin?" His father asked slightly annoyed and a small anger vein was visable.  
  
"I'm goin to visit my homies popz!" Shuichi stood with his mouth open from what he just said to his father.  
  
Karijin blinked a couple of times and laughed "What did you say?" That's what he managed through his laugh.  
  
"I said I'm going to visit some friends" Shuichi said smiling.  
  
His father smiled back "Okay well hurry back"  
  
Shuichi nodded and walked out the door and started for Yuki's apartment "Now where is my outfit? Hmmm...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At that said apartment....  
  
Yuki was lonely. Extremly lonely. He had finished off the rest of the beer in the fridge and went to get more and finished those. Let's just say the place was a total mess.  
  
"Shuichi....where have you gone?" A lone tear rolled down Yuki's cheek. He wasn't able to eat, sleep, or even move "All thanks to Shuichi...What am I doing? I was fine when I didn't even KNOW the kid and yet now I'm practiacally addicted! HAH!" He brought his hands to his face "But that's exactly what I am right now....addicte..." and with that he fell asleep.  
  
At that moment Shuichi crept into the house and smiled at Yuki's sleeping body and went to his room digging through the closet "Oh where is it?" He asked quietly "Score!"  
  
He got dressed into a gangster outfit (ya know the baggy pants, baggy shirt, hat the real deal) and walked out doin the pimp walk. *1*  
  
He soon reached a bar and walked in everyone looked at him and smiled and in unison with some slower than others said "Sup B?"  
  
"Sup" Shuichi said walking in and guys asking him to sit with them but he walked to the counter and sat in a stool.  
  
"Hey Shu..." Kuriko said from behind the counter "The regular and show?"  
  
"I'll get to the show later I'm tired right now dawg..." When he said that all was silent as once again everyone's surprised gaze was on him.  
  
"The Great Shu tired? Wow never thought that would be coming from you..You gunna be ok for the show dawg?" Kuriko asked feeling Shuichi's forehead only to be swatted away.  
  
"Yea I'm aight dawg..." With that said he jumped off the stool took off his hat and went backstage. Once backstage he took off the pants and shirt and all the jewelry except for the earrings. He changed into a silver shiny shirt and tight leather pants and strobe lights were going on around the place and "Hey Mama" by the Black Eyed Peas began and Shuichi smirked started for the stage once there the guys screamed as Shuichi started to strip  
  
The ones right up front got a nice view of Shuichi's butt shake. Kuriko watched with intrest but was silent unlike everyone else who was screaming tossing their hats.  
  
Shuichi smiled licking his lips as he ripped open his shirt making buttons fly everywhere. He looked out into the crowd then smiled sedductively at Kuriko and motioned for him.  
  
Everyone moaned with dissapointment as people started to push Kuriko to the stage "COME ON DUDE!!!" The song was on repeat and began again.  
  
Shuichi smiled and undid the button on his pants and pulled down the zipper. His body started to move everyone's gaze was on Shuichi and Kuriko as Shuichi started to dance a little dirty and moved against Kuriko and teased him a lot.  
  
Kuriko smirked "Shouldn't have brought me up here Shu...." He grabbed Shuichi and pulled off Shuichi's shirt and pants to reveal a thong.  
  
Shuichi smiled licking Kuriko's neck as Kuriko captured his and started to grind their hips. Everyone was screaming now asking for more.  
  
With one swift movement Shuichi was naked. Everyone screamed louder as Shuichi smiled and shook his ass and moved his body with the music as Kuriko smirked and watched the rest of the show from backstage....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Yuki's apartment....  
  
Shuichi walked in silently only to find himself pinned against the wall by Yuki.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I was with some friends..."  
  
"Who were they if you're in THAT..."  
  
"Ummm my homies?" Shuichi asked hoping Yuki would buy it.  
  
"Your....homies?" Yuki raied an eyebrow "Where were you really?"  
  
Shuichi sighed and sat down on the couch Yuki following and sitting next to him.  
  
Shuichi looked up at him and smirked "You wanna know where?" Yuki nodded "Well I was at a bar with my homie G's..."  
  
"Cut the shit Shuichi and tell me what the hell happened.."  
  
Shuichi still smirked "I was at a bar with my homies ok? We had some drinks aight dawg?" He stood up only to be pulled back down by Yuki.  
  
"No it's NOT 'aight'. What did you really do?" Yuki asked. He was pissed. Pissed because Shuichi had dissapeared for a week and a half then showed up to be a wangsta.  
  
Shuichi sighed and took off the hat "Look..." Shuichi looked into Yuki's eyes "This has been going on awhile I've been going to the bar to 'entertain' my homies."  
  
Yuki looked at him shocked "What?"  
  
Shuichi leaned back on the couch "It's simple if you call me a baka better think twice..." Yuki looked confused at Shuichi "I strip for them you baka!" He glared at him and stood up but was pulled down by Yuki again.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Home"  
  
"This IS your home baka..."  
  
"No I'm going back to my FATHER'S baka.."  
  
Yuki looked at him "OH NO YOU WON'T!!!"  
  
"Well I'm gunna change be right back" Shuichi went to his room and closed the door. Yuki took the advantage and locked the door and took Shuichi's key.  
  
Shuichi walked out yawning in his pajamas "Yuki you gunna change or what?"  
  
Yuki nodded and changed quick hearing the TV turn on he smiled and walked out and sat on the couch.  
  
Shuichi smiled and leaned on Yuki's shoulder as he watched the news about his dissapearence.  
  
Yuki frowned and quickly turned it off.  
  
Shuichi looked at him "What wrong Yuki?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"You know you can't hide anything from me..." He put his hand on Yuki's.  
  
"I'm aware..."  
  
Just then Crescent burst through the door with Kami-san behind her of course no wings for both of them "SHUI-CHAN!!!!"  
  
Shuichi was tackled and pinned to the floor in a crushing hug by his cousin.  
  
Kami-san sighed and sat on the couch and watched as Crescent started to sufficate Shuichi "Um Star? You're kinda sufficating Shu-chan..."  
  
Crescent stopped and looked at Shuichi's now blue face and let go then sat next to Kami-san "I'm sorry I missed him and I couldn't help myself...."  
  
Kami-san smiled nervously and patted Crescent's back "I know I know calm down..."  
  
Shuichi sat on the couch next to Yuki "It's ok cuz..."  
  
"So..." Yuki started and everyone looked at him "Who's the girl Crescent?" He pointed to Kami-san "Yea I was wondering that too..." Shuichi said.  
  
"I'm her girlfriend!" Kami-san announced proudly and slung an arm around Crescent's shoulders and whispered something making Kami giggle and Crescent blush.  
  
"O....k...Well name?" Shuichi said and Yuki started to laugh and fell backwards over the arm rest and onto the floor.  
  
"She's Kami..." Shuichi went bug eyed and Yuki stopped.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Yup I'm Kami-san nice to meet ya...well...wait...I already kinda knew you so...ummm...ah shit."  
  
"Ka-chan calm down...You too Shucai, Yujiro" Shuichi looked at her puzzled and Yuki went into her face.  
  
"What did you call us?"  
  
"I called you Yujiro and Shuichi Shucai" She smiled "Sound familiar my Ice Prince?"  
  
"Ice Prince? Is that who that was in my dream that looked like me?" Yuki asked sitting and pulling Shuichi onto his lap.  
  
"Yes that was who you were in your past life. Yujiro Eiragana the Ice Prince and Great Magicswordsman of Seritos"  
  
"And you Shuichi..." Kami said smiling at the very confused Shu "Are The Love God Shucai Shiringai in your past life."  
  
"Let me guess Hiragana is Hiroshi. Ryujin is Ryuichi. Tohya is Tohma." Yuki said his voice was flat.  
  
"Yes and I was Crystal McStar The Goddess of Twilight..." Crescent said and smiled.  
  
"Would you like to continue your dream?" Kami-san asked.  
  
"Continue....my dream?" Yuki asked confused.  
  
Crescent nodded "You can finish your dream. We can put you in Dreamland until you finish your dream."  
  
Yuki nodded "Shuichi do you mind?"  
  
Shuichi still didn't get it and nodded "Go ahead...one question"  
  
"Yes Shuichi?" Kami asked smiling.  
  
"What are you all talking about?"  
  
"We are talking about your past lives"  
  
"Oh ok.."  
  
"Yuki I want you to fall asleep"  
  
"Umm..Ok..." Yuki went to bed with some diffaculties and Kami and Crescent began their spell and the dream continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside Yuki's dream...  
  
Yujiro woke up the next morning and went to breakfast to recieve glares from Hiragana.  
  
"Hira what's wrong?" Shucai asked. Everyone was wearing a robe of either pink and white, red and white, lavender and white or baby blue and white and then their pajamas.  
  
"Nothing Shu-chan my beloved Love God" Hira smiled and ate the piece of food on the fork Shucai was giving him.  
  
~They feed each other? How digusting...~ Yuji sat down next to Ryujin and whispered to him while Hira and Shucai were laughing "Do they always do this in the morning?"  
  
"Yes they do..you get used to it though.." Ryujin whispered quietly and he heard Shucai cough for awhile and asked "You ok Shu-chan?"  
  
"I'm *cough cough* fine...*cough cough cough*" He started to cough up a storm causing healers to come.  
  
"Don't crowd him!" A voice called out.  
  
"Y-Your Highness!" They all bowed as Shucai's father passed to Shucai.  
  
"My son are you alright?" Shucai shook his head and his father helped him up to his room and closed the door.  
  
Hiragana shot a glare at Yujiro, stood up, walked over to him and slapped him.  
  
Yujiro looked at him in fury and punched him. There a war of fists broke out. The knights caught hold of the news and held both Yujiro and Hiragana back.  
  
Cursing and struggles took place and Ryujin went to see Shucai and dragged Yujiro into the room with him.  
  
Shucai was still coughing with his father sitting beside him. He looked young. Long purplish-black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Sir" Ryujin smiled and sat next to Shucai's father and they talked for awhile. Then they both stood up and left then Yujiro sat down next to Shucai and grabbed his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somehow Yuki woke up and heard Shuichi scream. Almost on instinct he wrapped his arms around Shuichi.  
  
Karijin's eyes were glowing red as he flew above their heads glaring at them. Yuki apartment now had a giant hole in the ceiling.  
  
"What are you doing here!" Yuki demanded. He wanted answers and DAMMIT HIS CEILING WAS MISSING!  
  
"I'm here to collect him!" Karijin pointed to Shuichi and Kami and Crescent protected him.  
  
"NO YOU CANT HAVE HIM!!!" Both of them screamed.  
  
"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!!" Yuki screamed as his grip around the singer tightened.  
  
Karijin smirked revealing a fang "Come here Shuichi!"  
  
"AHHH!!!" Shuichi felt like he was being torn in half. The pain was so indescribable "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUICHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!!?!?!" Yuki was going to have Tatsuha seal Shuichi's father away or something when this was over...  
  
"Give him to me or he shall feel even more pain!" Karijin held out his hand for his son.  
  
Yuki was being torn. To give up Shuichi or hear him scream in agonizing pain. Both were painful yet he knew what he had to do.. ".....Fine..."  
  
"What was that?" Karijin asked his smirk getting wider "I couldn't hear you"  
  
Shuichi's grip tightened around Yuki "Don't give into him Yuki..." Electric bolts started to spark around Shuichi.  
  
"No Shuichi you're in too much pain..."  
  
"Yuki please don't do it...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" He passed out as his father had eletrified him and picked him up.  
  
"My poor poor Shu...betrayed by the one you love..." Yuki snarled at him and Karijin pushed a lock of pink hair out of Shuichi's face then looked at Yuki and smirked "And you Yuki...Shall die because you came between me and my son in the past and present AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" His laugh was evil and filled with hatred. And he and Shuichi dissapeared with the crash of a lightning bolt.  
  
"He's gone...again..." Yuki hugged himself "Why...Why me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
YAY!! I SPENT ALL NIGHT TO WRITE IT!!! OH I'M TIRED WELL JA NE FOR NOW!!!  
  
*1*: That's what me and my friend call it when gangstas walk. lol 


	8. Chapter 6: A Dark Light

Okay I'm sorry for the late post but I have had a lot to do with my book report but now I'm free because of vacation! Well hope you like this chapter for all my readers out there!  
  
AN: Ok I really don't do this a lot but that's ok...I just wanted to say that Yuki's going to be a little OOC.  
  
In your blush the rose was born  
  
In your voice a song  
  
Your soft eyes a bright shimmering star  
  
Lost its light among  
  
When the mistletoe is green  
  
Midst the winter snow  
  
Sunshine in your face is seen  
  
In your cheeks the rose  
  
- The Black God of Chaos (aka me Black Dios)  
  
__________________________  
  
"Shuichi?" A voice called out to him. It sounded familiar but somehow different....  
  
He opened his eyes to see Furi-kun staring at him smiling "F-Furi....kun? Where am I?" He sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"You're back at your fathers place. Do you remember anything last night?" Furi-kun asked him rather concerned and sat on the great bed with silk covers next to Shuichi.  
  
"Last...night? Yea wasn't there a storm last night?" Shuichi asked looking at him.  
  
Furi-kun slowly nodded "Yea there was..." It worked! His potion had finally taken affect on Shuichi for once!  
  
Shuichi stood up and wobbled a bit and fell back onto the bed confused "Why can't I stand?"  
  
"A lot happened last night...You need rest just try to fall asleep..." Furi-kun said and smiled gently.  
  
"Not until I've had a word with him.." Karijin said as he entered the great bedroom.  
  
"Y-Yessir!" Furi-kun said jumping up and leaving closing the door behind him.  
  
Shuichi sat up a frightened look in his eyes "Fa-FATHER PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"  
  
Karijin sat on the bed and sighed "I'm not going to do that..." He placed a hand on Shuichi's head "I only want to tell you to never go to that damn bastard Yuki again..."  
  
Shuichi looked at him confused as question marks started to appear around his head then he looked at his father even more confused "Who is this....what did you call this person again?"  
  
"Yu...ki?" Kaarijin was surprised to hear Shuichi not know who his boyfriend was! ~Well this makes things a lot easier...~  
  
"Yea....Who is that?" Shuichi asked as he pulled his father's hand off his head.  
  
Karijin shook his head and smiled at him "No one you need to know of right now...How bout going out with me for some ice cream?"  
  
Shuichi perked up at the mention of this "ALRIGHT!!!" He jumped into his father's arms "I LOVE YOU DADDY!!"  
  
Karijin smiled "I love you too Shuichi..."  
  
Little did they know someone in a black cloak was watching the whole thing. She smirked to herself and whispered "I will save you once and for all Shu-chan...I swear it..." And with that she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuki sighed. He was sitting on his couch hunched over letting the sun hit his neck which was starting to burn "Everything's so...pointless now..." A knock was heard on the door of his apartment. Being too lazy to get up he looked in the door's direction "Come in..."  
  
Tatsuha's head popped in followed by a bouncing Tatsuha. "HIYA BRO! Sooooo....I see you kicked Shuichi out..." Tatsuha smiled and sat next to Yuki.  
  
Yuki's eyes widened and he froze at the sound of Shuichi's name "Shuichi...." He whispered but only Tatsuha could hear a mumble.  
  
"What was that bro? I know you said something..." Tatsuha looked at Yuki's wide eyes and waved his hand infront of Yuki's face "HELLLLOOOOOOOOOO!!! EARTH TO YUKI!!!"  
  
"Shuichi..." His face expressed pain as though someone had shoved a million swords through him and then he broke down completly and fell on the floor crying his eyes out. Curling up on the floor and hugging himself reciting one name "Shuichi...."  
  
"YUKI!!" Tatsuha started to freak out seeing his brother like this "YUKI! YUKI WHAT'S HAPPENING?! YUKI!!"  
  
"Shuichi...." Yuki's tears hit the floor forming puddles as his eyelids started to get heavy "Shui...chi..." And into unconciousness he slipped...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where is he?" Surian asked Crescent. He was sitting in a chair. Hiragan was leaning on the wall along with Crescent,Jewel and K. They were all in a little square room with only one window.  
  
"Where is who?" She replied.  
  
"Shuichi" Hiragan said opening one eye and looked around.  
  
"Then where is he?" Jewel asked looking around the room.  
  
"At his father's house..." Crescent said rather quickly and everyone gasped "Yup. That's where he is the last time I checked. And considering I just checked they WERE there now they went for ice cream and his father is probably hitting on him now..."  
  
"So we could go get him right?" K asked her. Crescent shook her head at him and he frowned "I thought so..."  
  
"Then why'd you ask?" Crescent asked and sat in a chair.  
  
K shrugged and Crescent sighed "DS...Please...Shut the bloody hell up!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry DM..." K said chuckling a little.  
  
Crescent rolled her eyes and Surian looked at Shizuzen "Hey Shi-chan why so quiet?"  
  
Shizuzen shrugged and Surian crept up behind him and looked at what he was doing along with Hiragan. Shizuzen was drawing a picture of Shuichi in a kimono of magenta and purple sakura blossoms. (I'm trying to do Akito's kimono from Fruits Basket...^^' ) Shuichi had sakura blossoms flying around him and was holding a glowing angel feather. His back was what you could see and his head was turned as though he saw something in the feather that was intresting. His eyes were empty with no emotion. Even though the picture was beautiful...it was horrifying at the same time.  
  
Surian and Hiragan watched Shizuzen finish coloring the picture.  
  
"Wow you got some talent there to make Shuichi look so sexy..." Shizuzen jumped and slammed his notebook shut and scurried to a chair.  
  
Hiragan glared at Surain putting his hands on his hips "Now why'd you have to go and say something?"  
  
Surian shrugged "I dunno I guess I felt like it. But I'm seirious I like Shu-chan!"  
  
Hiragan continued to glare "Oh yea? Well I claimed him first so hands off!"  
  
"What do you mean YOU claimed him?! I claimed him FIRST!!!" And so Surian and Hiragan had a little arguement which lead to a fight. Everyone sighed, besides Surian and Hiragan, and Shizuzen blushed looking at his picture ~He was right Shu-chan is sexy...~  
  
"Well I gotta go now so I'll see you all later..." Crescent said leaving the room.  
  
Everyone sighed once again and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Daaaad!" Shuichi whined as he struggled to get out of his father's grasp.  
  
"What is it my darling?" Karijin asked trailing kisses down Shuichi's neck.  
  
Shuichi blushed "Not in public!"  
  
"Sorry...Forgot that..." Karijin said not moving but claiming Shuichi's neck.  
  
Shuichi moaned and threw his head back as his father's hands began to move against his arousal. People rushed by them not wanting to watch.  
  
"Shuichi..." Karijin realeased Shuichi "I'm sorry lets go home and continue this..."  
  
"No" Shuichi stood up "I'm gunna go take a walk"  
  
"Oh ok...be careful" Karijin crossed his legs and stared at Shuichi's ass.  
  
"I will well I'll meet you back here in a hour or so..."  
  
"Alrighty then...later"  
  
"Yea bye..." Shuichi smiled and started to walk off.  
  
Karijin smirked. Everything was in place now all he needed were other players to the game...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuki sighed as he walked along the busy sidewalk. Why had he gone for a walk anyway? Oh yea.. It was to keep Tatsuha and Mika and Tohma away for awhile before they all found him... He suddenly felt a force hit him and he stumbled back a bit.  
  
"OH I'M SOOO SORRY!!! I SHOULD'VE WATCHED WHERE I WAS GOING!!!" A voice sounding very familiar to him a voice high pitched and reminded him of.. "Shuichi?"  
  
The boy looked up and sure enough it was the boy he was looking for! "Shuichi!" He hugged him "Oh god Shuichi I've missed you!"  
  
SHuichi blinked "Umm...sir? How do you know who I am and why are you saying this stuff?"  
  
Yuki let go and looked at Shuichi shocked "Shuichi...I'm your boyfriend Yuki. Yuki Eiri, the romance novelist!" Yuki screamed at him shaking him a little.  
  
"Yuki...Yuki...Oh yea I remember now you're the one who my sister Maiko worships cause your books!"  
  
Yuki froze "Sh-Shu-chan....You didn't really FORGET about me did you?" Yuki looked into Shuichi's eyes wanting answers.  
  
"Shu-chan? How long have I known you for you to call me that?" Shuichi asked getting up and brushing himself off.  
  
Yuki took a step back ~No...Yuki....Take Shuichi back....He was yours and he shall REMAIN yours...~ A voice said inside his head. And that's what he did. He grabbed Shuichi's arm and dragged him into his mercedes and gunned it down the street.  
  
"HEY WHATTA YOU DOING!?!?!" Shuichi screamed as Yuki's car almost had a collision with a deep blue car.  
  
"I'm taking you back" Yuki said a frown on his face as he thought about the night before. Damn Shuichi's father...  
  
"Taking me back??" Shuichi was confused "What do you mean by 'taking me back'! I was never with you in the first place! I don't even know you!! HEY! LET GO!!" Shuichi yelled at Yuki. Yuki was pulling him roughly by the arm "THAT HURTS DAMMIT!! OWW!!" Yuki pulled him into the bedroom and tossed him on the bed locking the door.  
  
"If you don't know by that then I guess I'll have to refresh your memory..." Yuki said looking at Shuichi hungrilly and smirked.  
  
Shuichi crawled backwards against the back of the bed frame "W-What?" Fear was expressed on his face as he watched Yuki crawl up the bed to him and looked up at Yuki who was towering over him.  
  
Yuki smirked "Come come now Shuichi...don't give me that..We've done this many times before..." Yuki captured Shuichi's open mouth making Shuichi's eyes go wide eyed.  
  
A slap rang through the air and Shuichi crawled out from under Yuki and glared at him "YOU SICKO PERVERT! YOU CLAIM TO KNOW ME AND BE MY BOYFRIEND THEN DRAG ME HERE AND TRY TO RAPE ME!!! WHAT KINDA BASTARD ARE YOU!?!?"  
  
Yuki was sitting on the bed wide eyed holding his right cheek. The cheek that Shuichi had slapped.  
  
"WELL?!"  
  
"Shuichi..."  
  
Shuichi froze as he looked at Yuki "W-What?"  
  
"I'm...sorry....for everything" Yuki looked into Shuichi's purple eyes only to turn away in shame.  
  
"Yuki.." Shuichi reached out for Yuki's cheek and pulled Yuki's face closer to his own locking eyes with him "Yuki...I don't remember anythiing we did together...But I know, I can feel it, that we've been together before...for a long time..."  
  
Yuki's eyes widened slightly "Sh-Shuichi..." Yuki leapt into Shuichi's arms crying tears of happiness.  
  
Shuichi smiled and joined Yuki in crying and hugged him as well "Yuki...help me remember.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! I MADE IT THIS FAR! I really didn't know I was gunna go this far with this storie of mine! This one has a LOT of things in it that explains some things. Hopefully you caught those things and if you didn't then well good luck trying to figure out the rest of the storie!  
  
BD: Yuki is a little OOC but that okay! Right Yuki-san?  
  
Yuki: Hn...  
  
BD: WHADDA YA MEAN YOU HATE MY STORIE!?!  
  
Yuki: Hn.  
  
BD: YOU BASTARD!! -tackles Yuki-  
  
RM: Umm...Black what ARE you doing?  
  
BD: Umm...IT'S ALL YUKI'S FAULT!!! HE SAID HE HATED MY STORIE!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
Yuki: DID NOT!  
  
BD: DID TOO!!  
  
RM: -sighs while you hear Yuki and BD still going at it- This is gunna take awhile.... 


	9. Chapter 7: The Last of Purity

Okay I screwed up on the lyrics big time when I posted it first...GOMEN NASAI!!!!!  
  
________________________  
  
"Hey Yuki! How do I look?" Shuichi asked twirling around rather quickly. Yuki and Shuichi were in kimonos. Yuki in a black one with flaming dragons weaving around it and Shuichi a kind of pink one.  
  
He sighed "Shuichi I can't see it you're moving too fast..."  
  
Shuichi stopped and smiled "Better?" He was wearing a rosy pink kimono with lots of faded roses on it. It had emeralds on the shoulders and a heart with diamonds around it.  
  
Yuki blushed a little as he was greeted with the sight of Shuichi's butt. "Ummm...at least it's not that weird one you were gunna pick with those little carrots on it when you were with Ryuichi..."  
  
Shuichi smiled and laughed a little ~Music to my ears..~ Eiri thought and smiled.  
  
~Yes it is isn't it?~ That same voice that provoked Eiri to drag Shuichi home.  
  
~Who are you?~  
  
~Not telling..~  
  
"Yuki?" Shuichi waved his hand in front of Yuki's eyes.  
  
"GAH!" He fell backwards "Don't DO that!"  
  
Shuichi shrunk "Sorry Yu-chan but you were standing there for a minute not blinking and I started to get worried..."  
  
~He called me Yu-chan?~ "Yea yea..." Yuki went to the door and walked outside "Well come on!"  
  
Shuichi bounced after him closing the door as he left and smiled at Yuki "I can't wait till we get to the Festival of Twilight!" [1]  
  
Yuki kept his eyes ahead "Uh huh..."  
  
"SHU-CHAN!!!"  
  
"Hu-WOAH!" Shuichi soon found himself being tackled by a Ryuichi in a yellow kimono with sakura blossoms on it.  
  
"RYUICHI WAIT UP!!" Tatsuha screamed as he leaned over and panted "God..Ryu-chan...slow...down..." Tatsuha managed between pants. He wore a green kimono with blue crystals on it.  
  
"SHU-CHAN I MISSED YOU!!" Ryuichi squeezed his victim harder.  
  
"Can't.....breathe...." Shuichi managed to squeek out and Ryuichi let go and got up allowing Shuichi to get up only to be knocked back down again.  
  
"SHUI-CHAN!!! HOW'S IT GOIN CUZ!?" Crescent said hugging Shuichi tightly but not as tight as Ryuichi had been. She wore a midnight blue with golden stars and silvery moons on it.  
  
"CRE-CHAN!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK IT OFF!?!?!?" Crescent shrugged and let go and helped Shuichi up.  
  
"Ok anymore?" He looked around and sighed "Good..." He got tackled AGAIN by Hiro who was with K and the rest of the Crescent Stars. Hiragan wore a orange kimono with little purple stars on it. Shizuzen wore a black, purple, and blue swirling kimono and had his hair down. Surian had a white kimono with black feathers over it. K had a red kimono with various guns on it. Hiro wore a blue on with guitars on it. Kami-san had a black one on and it had angel feathers on it silver and white ones.  
  
"Hiiiiiiroooooo...." Shuichi said rather annoyed and Hiro got off laughing. Everyone else laughed as well and Yuki let out a tiny laugh.  
  
"Sorry I thought it would be kinda fun..."  
  
"Hey where's Jewel?" Crescent asked looking around.  
  
"Jewel? He said he'll be there in a little bit he just had to go somewhere first..." Hiragan said and yawned.  
  
"Well let's go! I wanna get there fast!!" Shuichi said jumping up and looking around the grabbed Yuki and pulled him "Come on Yu-chan!!"  
  
"WOULD YOU QUIT CALLIN ME YU-CHAN ALREADY!? Sheez..." Shuichi dragged Yuki ahead and everyone shrugged and followed.  
  
~*~*~ AT THE FESTIVAL!~*~*~  
  
"Yuki I want some apricot cotton candy!!" Shuichi whined and pulled on Yuki's sleeve. Everyone had divided into groups but said they were gunna meet at the stage at 9 o'clock.  
  
"Oh calm down Shuichi! You've had enough of that for one night!" Yuki stuck a cigarette in his mouth, lit it, and took a drag from it. Only to be snatched away by Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi jumped up and stuck out his tongue "Come get it poopy head!" He ran off towards Moon Lake.  
  
"Hey get back here you!" Yuki chased after him and ran through the forest to the lake and stopped eyes wide with shock.  
  
~Hm? What's this?~ The voice asked.  
  
~W-What?~ Yuki froze as he saw Shuichi's cheeks red as his closed eyes got tighter. He was being forced down to the ground with someone's lips literally crushing Shuichi's own. Shuichi kimono had slipped off his shoulders and he whimpered in pain.  
  
Yuki felt enraged and punched the figure off Shuichi. He pulled Shuichi up and fixed his kimono and went back to the festival "Shuichi...it's 8:45 let's get going..."  
  
"H-Hai..." Shuichi wasn't breathing right. His heart was pounding as he kept taking glances behind him. They finally got to the stage and Tohma greeted them with a smile.  
  
"What happened Shuichi? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!" Suguru screamed at him.  
  
"S-Sorry..."  
  
Yuki had kept quiet hoping no one would notice Shuichi's nervousness...  
  
"Well well well! Lookie here! Shuichi did you run off with Yuki and make passionate love in the dark?" Hiro teased him poking him in the chest.  
  
"N-NO!" Shuichi screamed covering his neck. Yuki looked over at Shuichi. He could see various hickeys scattered across Shuichi's neck.  
  
"Geez I was only kidding unless you two acctually DID do that.." Hiro snickered "OWOWOWOWOW!!! SHUICHI I WAS ONLY KIDDING OW HEY THAT HURTS!!!"  
  
"WELL IT'S SUPPOSED TO HURT!!" Shuichi was bonking Hiro over the head with a large wooden mallet. It looked like they were playing Whack-A-Mole.  
  
K grabbed Shuichi's arm "Look Shuichi get dressed into your outfit. Hiro and Suguru you too" They nodded and went into the dressing room.  
  
~*~A COUPLE MINUTES LATER....~*~  
  
Hiro came out in lots of necklaces and a black shirt with a crescent moon in the middle and stars on his shoulders and black pants. Suguru had a pleather shirt and baggy red shorts. And Shuichi...Well...He refused to come out.  
  
"SHUICHIII!! COME ON IT'S PROBABLY NOT THAT BAD!!" Hiro screamed banging on the door.  
  
"YES IT IS HIRO!!! I'M NOT WEARING SOMETHING LIKE THIS ON STAGE!!!" Shuichi screamed from behind the door.  
  
"THEN COME OUT AND LETS SEE!!" Hiro screamed back.  
  
"......Fine..." Shuichi mumbled and opened the door slightly "Promise you won't laugh?"  
  
Hiro stepped away from the door "Promise"  
  
"Alright..." Shiuchi stepped out and blushed in embrassedment. He wore really really REALLY tight REALLY REALLY rEaLlY short shorts that were black and had stars on his buttocks. He had an EXTREMLY tight and EXTREMLY small black shirt with a crescent moon with wings on his chest. He had faerie wings that were also black with some red in there. (AHHH!!! Shuichi...too....SEXY!!!! -nose bleeds-)  
  
Everyone stared and blushed at how tight Shuichi's outfit was and Shuichi slammed the door to the dressing room "I'M NOT COMING OUT!"  
  
Yuki sighed everyone was still in shock from the outfit and how much was revealed. He knocked "Shuichi if you do this I'll take you to get ice cream later..."  
  
Shuichi swung the door open "OKAY COME ON EVERYONE!!"  
  
Hiro and Suguru shook their heads and smiled "YEA!"  
  
Hiro and Suguru turned around quickly and rushed off towards the stage. Suguru went behind the keyboard and Hiro grabbed his guitar. The lights dimmed and the crowd quieted down.  
  
Hiro played a few tunes on his guitar and the smoke effects came on "Ay, iyaiyai, Ay, iyaiyai A-a-a iyaiyai, Where's my samurai" Suguru turned on a nice beat as the bass was cranked up to 90.  
  
Shuichi was lifted on stage with guys around him. They dropped him and Shuichi took a few steps towards the audience as he sang  
  
"I've been searching for a man  
  
All across Japan  
  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
  
Someone who is strong  
  
But still a little shy" He put his index finger to his cheek and lifted his left leg over his right and looked at the crowed innocently.  
  
"Yes I need I need my samuri!" He nodded during those lines and started to move his body with the music.  
  
"Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colours in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colours in the sky"  
  
He moved along with the short musical tune Suguru and Hiro were playing.  
  
"I've searched in the woods an HIGH upon the hills  
  
Just to find you, find my samuri!  
  
Someone who won't regret to me in his net  
  
Yes I need I need my samuri!  
  
Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colours in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colours in the sky  
  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
  
Ay, iyaiyai  
  
A-a-a iyaiyai,   
  
Where's my samurai?  
  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
  
Ay, iyaiyai  
  
A-a-a iyaiyai,   
  
Where's my samurai?" The tune got a little softer as Shuichi swirled around.  
  
"Ooooh...Oooohh Oooohh....Ooooohhh...Oooohhh Ooohhh...." The music blasted through the speakers.  
  
"Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colours in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colours in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colours in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly!  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colours in the sky  
  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
  
Ay, iyaiyai  
  
A-a-a iyaiyai,   
  
Where's my samurai?  
  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
  
Ay, iyaiyai  
  
A-a-a iyaiyai,   
  
Where's my samurai?  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colours in the sky..." Traditional chinese music along with a tiny techno in there was heard as Shuichi's head hanged down as he stared at the ground and the lights dimmed.  
  
The crowd cheered. The men carried Shuichi off backstage to Yuki who had changed into normal clothes and dropped him infront of Yuki then left. Hiro and Suguru left on the opposite side of the stage.  
  
Shuichi smiled at Yuki and Yuki pinned him to the wall and smirked.  
  
"So Yuki..." Shuichi smiled "Are you MY samuri?"  
  
"Maybe..But I hope I can KEEP you in your net..." Yuki kissed him passionatly and Shuichi returned his kiss. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's groin area and began to pump his hand against it. Shuichi's moan was silenced by the kiss and only made the kiss deeper.  
  
Yuki removed his hand and began to rub their arousals together. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. Yuki parted from their kiss and sunk his teeth into the nape of Shuichi's neck. Shuichi let out a tiny squeek. Yuki released Shuichi when Yuki remembered Shuichi's neck from before.  
  
"Let's go home my little butterfly..." Yuki smiled and pulled him out of the festival.  
  
Shuichi smiled "Ok my strong samuri..."  
  
~*~*~A FEW MOMENTS LATER....~*~*~  
  
"Ok we're home come on my butterfly..." Yuki opened the door and Shuichi crawled in.  
  
"You want me to change samuri?" Shuichi said smiling. He was glad they were keeping this little thing up.  
  
Yuki thought for awhile and smirked. He pulled Shuichi close to him "Only if you strip for me my little butterfly..."  
  
Shuichi smiled and nipped at Yuki's ear which made him let go "Ok I guess..."  
  
Yuki smirked and sat on the couch after shutting all the shades and putting a small light on "Amuse me my butterfly..."  
  
Shuichi's hands were on either side of Yuki and his body rested with Yuki's crossed legs as he leaned over his face in Eiri's "Oh I will my samuri...I will..."  
  
And so the night continued...  
  
~*~*~*~ SOME PLACE...~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you get him?" Karijin asked as Furi-kun bowed to him.  
  
"No sir I'm truly sorry..." Furi-kun stood up and looked at him.  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"They haven't reported back yet..." Furi-kun said as Karijin frowned.  
  
Hiro burst through the door as did Suguru. They bowed "We have some information."  
  
"Spill"  
  
"Shuichi sang the song as expected" Suguru began.  
  
"And Yuki took him just like you said" Hiro finished.  
  
Karijin smirked "Thought so....That is so like Yujiro...Quick to claim his Shucai back..."  
  
The three nodded agreeing with him.  
  
"Good job Hira-kun, Furi-kun, and Suha-kun" Karijin smiled and got up "You did a good job...The three of you."  
  
They bowed "Thank you sir" They stood up and left.  
  
Karijin smirked "Oh this game is getting good..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] The Festival of Twilight is a festival that I made up. It's a festival to worship the god of the night and the goddess of the moon.  
  
Well yes I know I'm imaginative...and yes I know it's hard to follow... But at least it's good! I hope it is at least... Well thank you for the reviews Pgymy-chan and Punky Girl!  
  
I hope you liked this chapter as much as I loved this dream! -sigh- such happiness in seeing those pictures... Well I hope you'll continue to like my storie! Ja ne for now minna-san!  
  
wow that was the FASTEST chaperter I wrote in 1 hour.... and BTW I do not own this song. The song is titled Butterfly who sang it I do not know... If you want to hear the song go to:  
  
www.angelfire.com/moon/tags/music/Butterfly.wmv  
  
It also comes with a S&S video From Cardcaptors. I downloaded it from kerrigan88's site 


	10. Chapter 8: Eternal Soul

Don't worry I already read it Punky Girl. I thought it was rather amusing...Well I'm trying to update fast since this is the last day of my vaca.... -sniffle- So sad...  
  
_________________________  
  
Shuichi stared at the moon from the balcony. It was almost 12 o'clock. He looked at the clock change "Midnight..."  
  
"sekai o tomete..." He started off at a slow soft voice so not to wake Yuki and continued.  
  
"dakishimeru omoi no Tension anata e to Reflect  
  
suhada o terasu Passion mo sono mama Evolution" He started to rock back and forth as he sang.  
  
"sekai o tomete mou watashi ga tomaranai  
  
kono yoru ni tobikonde yuku Dive to the night" He smiled a little but it soon faded as his song continued.  
  
"jikan o tomete dakedo ai ha tomaranai  
  
kono umi ni tobikonde yuku takaku anata ni ima  
  
Keep on lovin'. Can't stop my heart mou watashi ga tomaranai  
  
kono ai ni tobikonde yuku Dive to the night  
  
Dive to the night..." Shuichi sighed as his song ended "Well father..." He looked up again at the moon "I guess I'll see you later today..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that's where I woke up. I'm seirious! But I'll post the rest anyway from the night after so you don't hate me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shuichi smiled at Yuki as they walked along the street swinging their hands "So Yuki where do you wanna go right now?"  
  
Yuki shrugged "How bout the park?"  
  
"Yea that'll be fun!" Crscent said popping up behind them with K in tow behind her kinda.. *cough* knocked-out.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Yuki asked rather annoyed when Shuichi had run into an alley because of the shock.  
  
"Well I thought that I would drag K along for a ride like old times and then I saw you two!" She smiled widely as K started to wake up she knocked him out with a giant mallet again and smiled.  
  
"Riiiight..." Yuki rolled his eyes and looked into the alley "Shuichi?" He heard a moan like when Shuichi had sex with him.  
  
"Shuichi?" Yuki stood in a daze watching the same shadow from the festival enter Shuichi.  
  
Yuki snarled as light hit the face. Taki Aizawa ~That little bastard will pay..~  
  
~Oh look! It's Tari! The one who likes to steal Shu-chan as much as his father...~  
  
At that Yuki boiled up inside and tackled Taki pumbling his face into the ground.  
  
"YUKI NO DON'T KILL HIM!" Shuichi tried to pry Yuki of Taki but only ended up being pushed into a wall "AH!"  
  
Yuki stopped and looked at Shuichi's frail body lay against the wall. He shook him "Shuichi...Shuichi wake up..."  
  
"Mmm....Yuji?" His eyes opened as they glowed pinkish purple "Yuji it is you!"  
  
Yuki froze as he was hugged by the person who had just called him Yuji ~May I take over now?~  
  
~Go....SCREW OFF!~ Yuki grabbed Shuichi's shoulders "Shuichi wake up!"  
  
Shuichi looked at him confused "But I thought Yuji inhabitid this body...." He sighed "Well I guess you can have him..." Shuichi passed out in Yuki's arms.  
  
Yuki smiled "Shuichi...what is wrong with everything now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it was short but then again that's what a lot of caffine and sugar get you....  
  
Translations anyone?  
  
stop the world...   
  
i can't hide it anymore this overflow of feeling  
  
i can't keep it a secret anymore, i can't divert my eyes   
  
the intension of hugging you, i will reflect it onto you  
  
the passion that lights up my skin is as it is, evolution   
  
Dive to the night even if you stop the world, i will not stop  
  
i will dive into this night, dive to the night   
  
even if you stop time, but love will not stop  
  
i will dive into this sea, higher up to you now  
  
keep on loving, can't stop my heart now i will not stop  
  
i will dive into this love, dive to the night  
  
dive to the night 


End file.
